


There’s A Challenge

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [217]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: It wasn’t the smartest thing to do, fall for the Sheriff’s daughter, but Scott just couldn’t help himself.





	There’s A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Carefully my Loveliest of Lovelies, take care with every step you take, I wouldn’t want you to slip and fall to your death which would be a pity. 
> 
> There’s no reason for those who are familiar with this series to read this, after all, you know the drill, just hurry on to A SLIGHT CHANGE. However, those unfamiliar, should continue reading this so you know what this thing is. Now the 15Minutes is a series of short little stories written in 15Minutes. The time restriction promises bad storytelling and bad grammar with shameful typos, and so if you can’t handle any of that, leave now dearest and save yourself unimaginable suffering. Those who will ignore my warnings and freely risk their well-being, please follow me down to A SLIGHT CHANGE for there is a little bit more I need to tell you. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE so we have a theme to deal with today, a theme written by ItAlmostWorked!, so she’s thrilled this time around, she gets to read a lot of female Stiles fics. Now, ALittlePinkShipExploring wished for a story where so-called bad-boy Scott, the man-whore of Beacon Hills gets interested in Stiles who he isn’t friends with him, oh and Jackson has to be nice to Stiles without wanting to date her.

Scott wasn’t interested in going back to school. School sucked, and it sucked so deep that it beat the blackhole in the race of sucking. Scott would’ve rather be in bed or just hanging out at the long ago abandoned mall, messing around freely without a care in the world, and if it wasn’t for the serious as a heart-attack threat his mom had made last night, then Scott wouldn’t be walking into class the way he did; the prospect of being shipped away to stay with his asshole of a father, was enough to cause him to drag his own ass to class and play nice for at least a few weeks, just long enough for his mom to relax a little. 

Walking into class Scott grunts in response when Mr. Devan decided to open his dumb as shit pie-hole.

`Look everyone! Young Master McCall has deemed us worthy of his presence today. ´ There are a few snickers to be heard, that makes the pitiful excuse for a man beam where he stands, wearing cardigan that was the ugly mustard-yellow colour that did his complexion no favours. Mr. Devan was a pathetic little man, who wore the flag pinned to his chest every day like some badge of honour, and everyday the man smelled of tuna.

Scott hates Mr. Devan, then again, he hates all the teachers at Beacon Hills High School. 

Making his way to his usual seat at the very back of the classroom, he shoots a couple glares along the way at a few more people who annoy the hell out of him by just breathing, not realizing until he’s standing next to his usual napping-spot that someone was already occupying the spot. It takes him a humiliating amount of time to realize that someone with a very pretty face was sitting at his spot, and Pretty-face was far too busy talking with Erica to even notice him standing there. 

`Mr. McCall, take a seat, or spend another pleasant hour in detention. Your choice. ´Mr. Devan calls out to him, before addressing Erica and Pretty-Face, `Reyes and Stilinski, mind if I start the class or do you two need more time to gossip? ´

Pretty face blushes beautifully before turning her attention away from Erica, now finally noticing Scott who remained standing before her, the brown-eyed girl is visibly startled at the sight of him. 

`McCall, stop harassing Miss. Stilinski and take your seat here, right at the front where I can keep an eye on you, boy. ´ Mr. Devan barks from the front of the classroom, and reluctantly Scott does as he is told, mostly because his brain sort of went offline long enough for him to obey Mr. Devan. It’s only when he sits down that he realizes what he’d done, and he can’t even bother to stifle the loud groan that leaves him when he realizes there will be no nap-time for him today in Mr. Devan’s boring ass hell class.

Peering over his shoulder more than once, Scott watches Pretty-face, and it takes hearing Mr. Devan call her Stilinski twice more for him to realize that Pretty-face had the same last-name as Sheriff Stilinski, which Scott hoped was just a tragic coincidence.

Unfortunately for Scott it turned out to his great dismay that not only was Pretty-face related to Sheriff Stilinski, the guy who kept catching Scott whenever he was doing something he shouldn’t be doing, but she was the Sheriff’s daughter no less.

Scott knew that there was no way that the Sheriff wouldn’t shoot him if he caught him sniff around his daughter, the Stilinski hated him and Scott had worn down any goodwill the man might’ve had towards him due to his mom long ago. 

But even if the girl Scott learned was called Stiles wasn’t the Sheriff’s daughter or even a niece of his, there were other obstacles in the way of him getting close to her, such as Erica Reyes who rounded on him the moment she caught him gawking at the pretty girl and warned him to stay away from Stiles.

`_I’m not going to let you mess her about like you did Allison or Lydia. I like her, and I’m not losing a friend because of you, McCall_. ´ Erica had snarled in his face before heading to her next class which she shared with Stiles.

But it wasn’t only Erica who slammed him against a nearby wall and told him to stay away from Stiles, no, there were plenty of people who felt the need to tell Scott to stay the hell away from Stiles, such as Cora Hale who like Erica had grown fond of Stiles and with how Cora and Erica were best friend it stood only to reason they’d team-up to break his balls if he did the girl wrong.

Then there was Jackson Whittemore who told him to stay away from Stiles who was one month away from becoming officially Jackson’s step-sister, and Jackson wasn’t going to allow some shit-stain like Scott mess with his step-sister, and of course if Jackson was against him then the whole Lacrosse team was too, as did the swim team since he got pushed and shoved around by those guys more than once, and each-time a hiss of, `Stay the hell away from Jackson’s sister, loser. ´

And of course, if Scott was interested in Stiles then it stood to reason that so was Theo, who went as far as to claim he’d called dibs on Stiles days ago, not that Scott would give a flying fuck about what Theo wanted or claimed to have staked a claim on; and Scott had been quick to point out that he didn’t think Jackson would be too happy to hear that Theo thought he could go around calling dibs on his step-sister. 

Before school was over, Scott was left feeling like everyone and their grandmother were on to him wanting to get a bit closer to Stiles, and it seemed that everyone was firmly against him going after Stiles, but while everyone else seemed to catch on to him lusting after the Sheriff’s daughter Stiles remained completely oblivious and disinterested in him; then again, she appeared completely uninterested in anyone who might try and flirt with her; but no matter the warnings given, the threats thrown, the dibs called out, Scott wasn’t going to just give-up hope of getting to know Stiles Stilinski better.

Watching Stiles follow Jackson to his car, Scott wonders how exactly he’d get close to the girl who made Jackson smile and laugh so goddamn easily. Jackson wasn’t jealous of Jackson, why would he be, the guy was a douchebag. 

`She’ll never go for you. ´ Lydia says as she makes her way past him, voice as cruel and cold as ever before, and as always Allison was at Lydia’s side, and not for the first-time does he wonder whether or not Lydia came over to Allison’s house in the morning so she could dress her, after all Lydia would never tolerate for her girlfriend to look anything but perfect.

`Oh don’t be so sure, Ice Queen. ´ Scott says none too kindly, and there’s a degree of viciousness there that causes Lydia’s eyes to narrow dangerously, `After all, you did. ´

Lydia paled visibly at the last two words spoken to her by him, and it brings him a great deal of satisfaction. No matter how much Lydia like to pretend they didn’t hook-up during the summer while Allison was away on a family vacation, the truth was still remained; of course, Lydia hadn’t felt the need to confess to Allison that Scott had taken care of her rather primal needs while Allison was away, and Scott had been fine with their arrangement since Lydia wasn’t unattractive and well, Scott enjoyed having sex even when his partner was selfish and uninteresting.

`What? ´ is the only response Scott would expect from Allison, although he’d been a little bit crazy in love with her last-year, and they had pretty amazing sex, the problem with Allison was not just her insane family and her need to please her parents, but also Allison’s friendship with the Ice Queen; Scott hadn’t been all that surprised when Allison had told him she felt that they should break-up, he’d been waiting for it since their first-kiss.

Scott had to admit as he stood there, watching a look of confusion passing over the beautiful features of his ex-girlfriend, that Allison was still cute.

`Don’t listen to him, he’s just a trouble maker. ´ Lydia hisses, dragging Allison away and towards her own car, no doubt telling Allison he was just a massive liar. 

Scott could easily call Lydia out on her bullshit and tell the truth to poor Allison before Lydia further ensnarled her heart further, but there’s just a part of him that just can’t be bothered with it, at least not at the moment. Instead he watches as Jackson drives off with the pretty girl, and he does notice he’s not the only one who has been watching young lady Stilinski. There’s Theo, of course, as well as Isaac Lahey, and surprisingly enough Matt-Whatever with his damn camera.

It seemed Stiles was a fresh drop of blood in a shark infested pool of water.

Scott had a feeling getting in the pants of the Sheriff’s daughter wouldn’t be easy, not just because of the Sheriff but also do the clear competition of a number of guys. The challenge was somewhat exciting to him. He hadn’t felt this excited or energized in a very long time, not even back when he had to try and avoid Allison’s parents, not even bedding the Ice Queen had made him feel anywhere nearly this excited.

Sure, Jackson might beat him to a bloodied pulp if Scott laid a hand on Stiles, and the Sheriff might put a bullet in him, but surely it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie to you, I really struggled to get started with this one. I just couldn't get a working idea in my head, and once I sort of did, over half of the time had already drained away. 
> 
> Okay, so after Stiles’ mom died, members of her family put a hell of a lot of pressure on Stilinski to handover his daughter to be raised by Claudia’s big brother, an asshole who believed to the very bitter end that Stilinski wasn’t good enough for her sister. Stiles’ dad did fight them for more than a year, but when things began to get dirty, not to mention the Sheriff didn’t have the money to continue fighting, not with Claudia's medical bills still looming over his head, so to save her dad from debt and from losing the house Stiles told him to stop fighting; she agreed to go and liv with her uncle, but only if she could spend the holidays with her dad and that once she turned sixteen she could move back home. 
> 
> Because she could come home for the holidays, she got to know Jackson once her dad started dating Jackson’s mom, and the two grew really close and Jackson started to look at her more like a sister than just a friend. 
> 
> Her uncle did try and stop her from leaving once she turned sixteen, but her dad was prepared for this and with Jackson’s mom willing to help him, and the fact that Stiles was old-enough to know what she wanted her uncle lost the battle and Stiles was able to come home.


End file.
